Entanglement
by Queen of Oneshots
Summary: The once spotless planet of Aargau has turned to a veritable galactic dumpster, and when Boba Fett meets up with a fellow bounty hunter there, he's in for a surprise. Entangled in the vicious Undercity, Boba will have to put his skills to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Boba sighed, splashing his face with the dirty, fake water onboard the _Slave I_. He lifted his head from the sink and turned to face his small sleeping quarters in search of a towel. When he had finished groping about the storage bunk for one, he dried his face and looked in the mirror, surprised at the blank, emotionless look on the young man's face.

It had taken him so long to realize that he was _becoming_ a young man that he felt as if he didn't fit inside of his own body. He'd been assigned missions ever since he'd turned 11, and now at the age of 18, he was finding his way back to the memories he'd experienced on Aargau. With her. Aurra Sing. And she always made him feel like a child.

He pulled his dark blue tunic over his head and made his way toward the large rounded door in the hull of the ship. He proceeded to punch in a code of complicated symbols, and then made his way back up to his sleeping quarters to make sure all of his belongings were safely stowed. His presence on Aargau would be known in the Undercity, and he wasn't very comfortable with that. So he kept his most precious belongings on his person -- the _Slave I_ was sure to be searched by some sort of Undercity-dwelling scum who managed to sneak their way up to the first level. But that was to be expected.

He slid back into his cockpit seat and prepared for the landing as a "Welcome to Aargau" message scrolled across the screen in front of him. His hand gripped the joy stick as he threw the ship out of autopilot and sped forward into the gravitational pull of Aargau, until it took complete hold of his ship.

He leaned back, grinning a small grin at his memories of Aargau, the maze civilization as he liked to refer to it. The ship began shaking violently as the pull became stronger, and he strapped himself in, prepared for the landing.

What happened next, though, was a complete shock to him. The scrolling message on the screen in front of him quickly turned red, and words scrolling across it read menacingly:

"As an offender of the neutrality of Aargau, you are to be arrested on your landing platform. Come unarmed, with transcripts of your vessel's mission and/or purpose for being on Aargau."

Boba's eyes widened as he read through the message when it scrolled through for a second time. What the hell was wrong with them? Boba had done nothing wrong... He was here for a simple meeting with an old...friend. He had no transcripts! This was his ship; he ought not to be troubled by petty commands from some far off gangster.

When the ship came in for its landing, the shaking had ceased, and the ship hovered above the docking area for a few moments before touching down smoothly. Boba walked calmly to the gangway, punching in another code and grimacing as the gangway began to open, showing him the glowing red light that always lurked on the first level of Aargau's pyramid.

As the hull opened wider and wider, he expected there to be a squad of police droids waiting for him. Instead, the hull slowly crept down, revealing a feminine figure standing with her hands on her hips, a blaster in the holster at her thigh. He squinted through the glaring red light that surrounded them.

"Aurra Sing?" he called.

"It's been a long time, Boba."


	2. Chapter 2

His confusion built up quickly.

"Aurra, I told you I would meet you in the Undercity. You know the guards here won't want to have another run-in with you after what you did last time." Before she could speak, he continued to sound worried. "And besides, you'd better get out of here; I'm about to be arrested."

Aurra smiled, and then chuckled, and then bent over somewhat laughing.

"You're still so gullible, Boba. That was me sending the request for your transcripts." She smirked wide at the look on his face. "I knew you had none, so I thought I'd just play a little trick on you."

Indignation swept over his face quickly, and he blushed, looking away.

"That's not funny."

"It sure as hell is," she replied, her hand going to rest on her trusty blaster. Boba glanced to the holster at her thigh and his eyes widened.

"Aurra, are you trying to break every rule enforced on Aargau? Don't you remember? You're not allowed your weapons."

She laughed, striding closer to him and leaning casually against a gangway pole.

"You really haven't heard about Aargau yet?" she asked. "You've got a lot to learn, then. Everything has changed since you were a boy." She looked him up and down. "Now you're a man, I suppose, so I guess you'll be able to handle it."

His face felt on fire again, and he quickly discounted the previous piece of information.

"It's only been seven years, Aurra."

She nodded, and he could tell she was trying not to smile. "You seem to have changed a lot. Taking orders from Jabba full time now..."

He could feel his jaw tighten. He hated Jabba with a passion, and yet was forced to do this sinister gangster's will.

"Let's not talk about that, shall we?" He took his gaze from her and looked around. For the first time, he noticed that the smooth and slick docking area of the Aargau pyramid was not the same as he remembered it as a child. The desk in which the security guards usually sat was ... burned. His eyes continued to take in his surroundings, noticing the grime and the putrid smell now penetrating his nostrils.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.

Aurra grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the air.

"Let's just say the Undercity made its way up all the levels."

He was shocked. This planet, this maze pyramid. How could anyone even get through the maze to make it to the top? He sighed, sitting down on the gangway absently.

"This is really going to screw up my plans," he whined. She sat next to him, looking out at the messy hangar.

"Join the club." 


End file.
